green_productions_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Felix: The Movie
'Magic Felix The Movie '(マジックフェリックスザ·ムービー Majikkuferikkusuza· mūbī in Japanese) is a cancelled Movie by Green ProDuctions Sypnosis Felix was in a Store when Pumkin threw Food on the Wall. Meanwhile, Professor Z looks in his Book to Capture the Magic Bag. So Felix Meets Green at Shining Time and gets a Ticket to go to Chicago. (Off screen): Green Gets all of his Friends to the ride to Chicago. Chicago When they arrived, they realized how Beautiful it is. So they Split up and go everywhere. Meta Knight and Kirby went to the Park. Kirby got hungry and Asked for a Happy Meal, so Meta Knight got him one. 90 Minutes Later, Professor Z, Frollo, and Gaston finds Felix in a Cafe and then no one Looking (But Pinga) see's Them stealing the Bag. Then Felix gets Mad that they stole the Bag. 6 Hours Later, Felix gets Tired and Green goes looking for the Nearest Hotel which they find 6 Star Hotel. So they get in the Hotel and Bob Unit 2 Made arrangements to Who goes to what Room. May 8, 2015 After their Breakfast, They got out and Realized Professor Z was there. Then Professor Z Hired his Z Minions to Go After them. Then Professor Z Started Chasing Felix to Catch his Flesh. May 9, 2015 Everyone goes shopping for one thing. Kirby ends up with 2 Thomas Trains cause he was Spoiled. So they Go to the Z Lab Intitutes, but gets Hit by Deadly Weapons and goes to the 6 Star Hotel May 10, 2015 It is Greens Birthday... and Mothers Day, They Go look for Flowers and some Presents. Then a Z Minion Catches Bob Unit 3/4 and Takes them, But Spider Man Saves them both and tells them only one. Then Pumkin gets Hungry he wanted Cheese. But they gave him a Happy meal, but throws it on a Z Minion and then Frollo Pops out of the Z Droid and Uses his Sword to Strike them. But Frollo Ends up in a Hole. May 11,2015 Fox locates the Magic Bag and Smiley Bone tells them where it was. Characters * Felix The Cat * Green ProDuctions * Pumkin * Gumball * Darwin * Bob Unit 1 * Bob Unit 2 * Bob Unit 3 * Bob Unit 4 * Bob Unit 5 * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck * Goofy * Peter * Brian * Stewie * Chris * Pingu * Pinga * Thomas * Percy * James * Gordon * Emily * Henry * Toby * Bill * Ben * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Guren/Bravenwolf * Ceylan/Tributon * Toxsa/Valorn * Chooki/Lyenndor * Mario * Luigi * Toad * Yoshi * Koopa * Elmo * Ernie * Bert * Oscar * Kermit * Miss Piggy * Fozzie Bear * Cookie Monster * Mr Snuppleupugus * Big Bird * Postman Pat * Homer * Bart * Krusty * Milhouse * Marge * Lenny * Cherry * Rocky * Laval * Cragger * Eris * Worriz * Razar * Rhogon * Gorzon * Bladvic * Fluminox * Flinx * Mordecai * Rigby * Benson * Greg Heffley * Holly Hills * Rodrick Jefferson * Chirag Gupta * Fone Bone * Smiley Bone * Phoney Bone * Gran'ma Ben * Thorn * Lucius Down * Optimus Prime Villans * ProFessor Z * Sir Fangar * Scorn * Jafar * Diesel 10 * Diesel * PT Boomer * Bowser Locations *Iowa *Chicago, Illinois *Z Lab Institutes *Target *Jordan Creek Mall Beta Elements *Originally, Ponies were in the movie, but was cut, Due to Time Constrainment, People will be disliking it and Call it Cheap, and a Rip off of Equestria Girls. They are cut in the Final Version also. *A Original beta Version was in Youtube, but was Deleted due to Nonsense and Terminations on youtube. *The movie was Planed in 2014 May, but was pushed back a Year. *There was a GoAnimate Version, but was Scrapped, due to Ripping Off, Kristin Konkle the Movie, GoAnimate the Movie, AWESOMEADHRIEL The Movie, and Irony 007. *There was going tobe NO Cutaways, but decided to have Cutaways. Music/Location at *Pop and Rock Legends Chicago file: Pop And Rock Legends- Chicago (Arranged by John Wasson).ogg‎ **(25 or 6 or 4)- the Part where Professor Z finally finds Felix and Chases after him. **(Does anybody knows what time it is?) The Part where Felix goes to a 1950's Restaurant and gets some french fries with the others. **(Make me Smile) The part where the Troop gets to Chicago (Thanks to Thomas) and goes traveling. **(Saturday in the Park) The Part where Kirby and Meta Knight is in the Park. Trailer *Announer: Are you tired of these GoAnimate Movies that are only 30 Minutes Long? (You can hear a Grounded threat) *Plush Shrek: Heck Yeah i am! *Announcer: Introducing, Magic Felix the Movie! Movie comes with a 1 Hour and 25 Minute long Movie, a Free Polybag Set, Soundtrack, Deleted Scenes, and More! Now you can take this movie Anywhere! *Shrek: Can i watch the Movie? *Announcer: Sure! #2: Not on sale. This movie rated 10+ Trivia * Many Go!Faggots everywhere spoiled the movie where Sunset Shimmers beats up Felix The Cat. * The Movie is 1 Hour and 20 Minutes Long * It has 13 Cutaway's as Well * This movie reveals to be Based on Magic and Dragons * The Programs used to Make the movie is: ** Sony Vegas Pro: Creating the Video/Animating ** Speakonia: Character Voices ** Paint:Scenary * Original Scenes are seen at his deviantart Account. * This is a Parody of GoAnimate The Movie, Thomas and the Magical Railroad, AWESOMEADRIEHL the Movie, and Hunchback of Notre Dame. * Due to the fact that the movie was too cringy, the movie was cancelled. Gallery Magic felix the movie cover by felixandgumballfan34-d82whhx.png|the Original Poster that was Posted on Google October 2014 Category:Movies